


special dispensation

by JenTheSweetie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Or goes into the past, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Time Travel, no angst to be seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSweetie/pseuds/JenTheSweetie
Summary: On the one hand, they’d all agreed that the quantum time machine was a dangerous technological advancement, only to be used under the most dire of circumstances.But on the other hand, it was Steve’sbirthday.





	special dispensation

On the one hand, they’d all agreed that the quantum time machine was a dangerous technological advancement, only to be used under the most dire of circumstances.

But on the other hand, it was Steve’s _birthday_.

-

“No,” Bruce said.

“Bruce,” Tony said.  “Brucie.  My brother in arms.  My bosom friend.”

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, an expression Tony would never get used to seeing on the Hulk.  “Tony.  Come on.”

“I’d do it for you.”

“You wouldn’t need to, because I’d never ask.”

“But the point is that I _would_ , if you did,” Tony said.  “Which I agree you probably wouldn’t.  Because you’re a prude.”

“We should have destroyed it,” Bruce said.  “You _told Congress_  that we destroyed it.”

“When have we ever had Congress on anything but a need to know basis?” Tony said.  “Seriously, I can’t believe you would deny me this.  He’s turning 105.  How often do people turn 105?”

“Regularly, but I don’t think many of them celebrate it the way you’re suggesting,” Bruce said.

“Well, it would probably kill them, but hey, what a way to go, right?”

“Tony.”

“Bruce, you know I’m going to find a way to do it, wouldn’t you prefer I at least do it with adult supervision?”

“Adult supervi - you’re older than me!”

“I rest my case,” Tony said, and Bruce sighed, and Tony _had him_.

-

“What are you looking so happy about?” Clint asked.

Tony told him.

Clint’s eyes widened.  “For real?”

“Yup.”

“I mean, _actually_  though?”

“Yes.”

“And that’s _allowed_?”

“Not in the slightest,” Tony said.

“Steve’s gonna be pissed,” Clint warned.

“Well, he’ll have to get over it,” Tony said.  “Or, you know.  Under it.”

Clint grinned.  “Or both.”

“That's the spirit,” Tony said.

-

“Are you really FaceTiming me right now, Lang?”

“Oh,” Scott said, “are we not good enough friends for FaceTime?”

“It’s a really close call,” Tony said.  “Can I help you with something?”

“I heard about what you were planning to do tonight,” Scott said, “and officially, I’m under orders from Hank to try to talk you out of it, but _unofficially_ , I want to give you a huge high five.”

“You can tell Hank Pym that he’s just mad he didn’t think of it himself,” Tony said.  “And also, seriously, does _everybody_  know?  This is supposed to be a surprise, should I be expecting it to show up on Twitter?”

“Not unless you told Spiderman,” Scott said.  “Which I really hope you didn’t, that’d be weird, isn’t he technically a minor?”

“I think it’s time we end this call,” Tony said.

-

“Thanks for a great night,” Steve said, shutting the bedroom door behind them.

“Hey, the night’s not over yet,” Tony said.  “There’s still one more surprise.”

Steve leaned against the dresser and smiled wryly.  “A surprise, huh?  Is it hidden under the bed?”

“Not exactly,” Tony said, glancing at his watch.  “So you know how you said that thing a few months ago, about, you know - threesomes, and how you’d always kind of wanted to have one?”

Steve’s smile faded.  “Tony,” he said, “I definitely didn’t mean for you to take that as a hint or anything - ”

“Oh, don’t worry, I knew right away I wasn’t interested in sharing,” Tony dismissed.  “But then I realized… there just might be a solution.”

“A solution?” Steve said, puzzled.

And that’s when the door swung open behind him.

“Happy birthday, Cap,” Tony - another Tony - said.

Steve spun around.

Steve looked back at Tony.

Steve spun around again.

“Surprise,” Tony said.

“What are - ”

“I’m from tomorrow,” the other Tony said, and winked.  “I needed the time to recover.”

Steve’s eyes widened.

The other Tony looked around Steve.  “This is even better the second time.”

“Somehow I doubt that,” Tony said.  

“Tony,” Steve said weakly.

“Yes?” they both said, and then grinned when Steve turned tomato-red.

The other Tony said, “I’m definitely writing Bruce a thank you card.”

“Sign it from both of us,” Tony said.  “Now, where we were?  Oh, yeah.  On your knees, soldier.”


End file.
